Headstrong
by dogpoker
Summary: One shot song fic. Harry Potter goes into a dark hall one night and finds Draco Malfoy forcing Cho into something. He decides to stop Draco. Harry and Cho come out of the dark hall bloodied up. Full summary inside.


This is just a one shot that I am starting off for my summer of writing. It is much, much darker then all of my other fics and I am putting in all of my anger from my life right now.  
  
**Summary:** Harry Potter has had enough with Draco Malfoy playing with Cho, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Padma and Lavender's minds, not to mention all the rest of the **5th, 6th** and **7th** year girls. He decides to do something about it finally.  
  
**Lyrics to:** Headstrong by TRAPT  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Harry Potter. If I did I probably wouldn't be submitting writing to this site unless JKR had another side to her....never mind.  
  
**Headstrong  
**  
Harry entered a dark hall way where he heard the moaning and crying of a girl. He wondered who it was. His heart raced as he took a step closer. Harry grabbed his map from his cloak and looked around him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered. The map showed where he stood and then the names of Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang appeared. Cho was whimpering.  
  
_Circling your _

_Circling your _

_Circling your head _

_Contemplating everything you ever said _

_Now I see the truth, I got a doubt _

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out _

_See you later_  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and walked quietly to Cho. Draco had her pinned up against the wall and was licking her and whispering rude things into her ear.  
  
"Would you like to say that again, Cho?"  
  
"Get off of me, Draco!" She cried out in pain. Tears ran down her cheek. He bit her lip and forced her tongue into her mouth.  
  
Harry had had enough of Draco Malfoy playing around with all the girls that Harry knew. Cho would be his last victim if he could help it. First he got Ginny when she called him the worst excuse for a 6th year. Then he got Lavender when she was down by the lake. He got Padma when she was leaving for Hogsmeade, Parvati when she said he was the rudest and most immature boy she had ever met. And then he got Hermione. Hermione was leaving Hagrid's class when Draco called her a mudblood. She called him a perfectly sorry excuse for a "man" and then spit on his robes. He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her down on the ground where nobody could see them. He raped her.  
  
_I see your fantasy _

_You wanna make it a reality paved in gold _

_See inside, inside of our heads, _

_yeah, well now that's over I see your motives inside _

_Decisions to hide_  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy." Draco's head turned and the infamous smirk spread across his lips. He turned back to Cho and licked the side of her face and then brought her arms down from their high position and twisted her wrists. She cried out in pain and then he let her go. Cho slid down the wall crying.  
  
"And why exactly should I?" He stepped up to Harry but Harry was an inch and a half taller then him and much more muscular then Draco was.  
  
"Because I told you,"  
  
_Back off I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong _

_Back off I'll take you on _

_H__eadstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_If this is not where you belong_  
  
Draco laughed, putting his hands on his hips and looking down. He looked back up and said. "Well aren't you brave, Potter. Exploring at night and finding me and young Cho-" He looked back at Cho who was grasping her wrists. "Having a private and romantic moment. What exactly were you looking for, Potter? Trouble?"  
  
"Believe what you want, Malfoy. But if you don't stop messing with all the girls who are my friends you will be in deep trouble, Malfoy."  
  
"That's exactly it; all your friends are girls! You can't hurt me because you are a girl! Now Cho, Cho here, gives a real struggle and proves that she is stronger than the average intolerable boy that you can't kill. But I will kill the intolerance tonight." Draco whispered.  
  
"Would you like to try?"  
  
_I can't give everything away _

_I won't give everything away_  
  
"I would love to, Potter. But first I must tell you that your little girlfriend here has amazing breasts." Harry pointed his wand deep into Draco's neck.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Draco backed up putting his hands up in the air.  
  
"I was just saying that-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled once more, grabbing Draco's collar and pulling him closer. "If you say one more thing about Cho, I will kill you, Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sue me, Potter." Harry pushed Draco into the closest wall and pushed his wand a little deeper into Draco's neck. Blood trickled out. "You think that hurts me, Potter? The only thing that hurts me is dying, but I've never died."  
  
_Conclusions manifest _

_Your first impression's got to be your very best _

_I see you're full of shit and that's alright _

_That's how you play; _

_I guess you get through every night _

_Well now that's over_  
  
Draco put down his hands and made a fist. He punched Harry in the stomach. He dropped his wand and fell to the floor. Cho got up with her wand at the ready. Draco grabbed Harry's wand and kicked him in the side.  
  
"Now who's the fool, Potter? Yeah, I may have raped all of your little girl friends but that doesn't mean you can do justice for them." He pointed the wand at Harry. "Nobody can do justice for the poor little bitches you love!"  
  
"You raped Cho?" Harry coughed out.  
  
"Of course I did. Raped her last night. She screamed of course. She screamed my name first and then yours, wanting you to come to her rescue. But did you, of course not. Boy-hero-of-the-world isn't always going to come to the rescue but you should have heard her. It was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Go to hell," Cho said. Draco turned around. "Cadere tibi baceolus!" Draco flew backwards and landed on his back a couple of yards behind Harry. Draco slid on the ground dropping Harry's wand. Harry turned over and slid forward on the ground. He grabbed his wand and slid back.  
  
"You still want to hear her scream, Potter?" Draco coughed.  
  
_I see your fantasy _

_You wanna make it a reality paved in gold _

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, _

_well now that's over I see your motives inside _

_Decisions to hide_  
  
"I'd rather hear you scream." Harry said through clenched teeth as he stood up. Draco stood up. Harry pointed his wand. "Patiri!" Draco fell to his knees and cuts formed on his arms. He moaned in light pain.  
  
"You can't make me scream, Potter." Draco whispered.  
  
"You're right, I can't. But I can make you suffer." Harry lowered his wand and Draco fell on the ground. Draco stood up for a few seconds, wiping the blood from his wrists. He looked at Harry and then charged. He rammed Harry's body into the wall. Cho screamed.  
  
"Did you hear her, Harry? Wasn't it a beautiful sound?" Draco held the struggling Harry against the wall by the neck. "You want to hear it again?"  
  
"I'd rather hear you dying." Harry managed to say. Draco tightened his clutch.  
  
"Cho, scream my name or Harry will die." Cho was on the ground crying again.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Say it, you bitch!" Draco yelled.  
  
_Back off I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong _

_Back off I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_If this is not where you belong_  
  
"Don't Cho!" Harry said.  
  
"Cho don't listen to him. I mean what has he ever done to help you out on the long road ahead of you? I opened you up. I gave you courage, I let you explore."  
  
"You explore me you bloody bastard!" Cho screamed.  
  
"Say my name, you whore!"  
  
"Draco!" She finally screamed once he grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Louder, bitch!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Say I love you and you are great sex!"  
  
"I love you and you are great sex, Draco!"  
  
"Now stand up in front of Harry." Cho stood up and trembled in front of Harry.  
  
_I can't give everything away _

_(__this is not where you belong) _

_I won't give everything away  
_  
"Take your wand and let him suffer, Cho. What has he ever done for you, Cho? Nothing," Cho wiped her tears away and looked at her wand. She pointed it at Harry.  
  
"Your right, Draco. What has Mr. Potter ever done for me? I mean he never actually kissed me or anything like that. Instead of letting him suffer, why not just kill him?"  
  
"That's right, Cho." Draco pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"What has Mr. Potter done for me?" Cho looked at Draco with cold eyes. "Everything sounds good." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
_I know, I know all about I know, _

_I know all about I know, I know all about _

_I know, I know all about your _

_motives inside _

_And your decision to hide  
_  
"Step back from Harry, Draco."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Step back." Cho said, clenching her teeth.  
  
"Make me,"  
  
"Stupefy!" Cho yelled. He fell back but that didn't stop him. "Flagrate!" A line of fire was made between the two. The flames were high and could not be jumped over.  
  
_Back off I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong _

_Back off I'll take you on  
_  
"Don't patronize me, Draco. I'm not your dog." Cho said. Harry grabbed Cho's wand.  
  
"No matter what you do to us now, you can't win, Malfoy. That's just the way it works. You touch Cho, one more time and you are dead."  
  
"Flamma geler!" The flames froze. Draco touched them and then rubbed his hands as if he were cold. Draco punched through the ice. Pieces of it flew past Cho and Harry but some skimmed their flesh.  
  
"It's cold, Harry. Would you like to try?"  
  
"You're the coldest thing on the earth, Malfoy."  
  
"Am I really? If I am then how cold were you last night, Cho? In my bedroom with the heat turned on high. None of my windows were open as you could tell. It was mighty steamy in there, Cho."  
  
"You son of a bitch. It's a good thing your mother got murdered because she wouldn't have been proud of you anyway!" Cho yelled.  
  
Draco tilted his head as he stepped up to Cho and grabbed her by the wrists. "Don't you ever talk about my mother, you dirty whore. Maybe you won't even see the daylight of mother hood if I get to you in a few years. You'll be just like Potter's mum. Blown up by Voldemort or maybe even me."  
  
"Shut up!" Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.  
  
_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I__ know that you are wrong _

_I__f this is not where you belong_  
  
Harry pushed Draco into the wall and started punching him in the stomach. When Draco was fully limp, Cho pried him off the other boy.  
  
"Harry, stop, Harry. It's alright." Draco was bleeding everywhere.  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore. Look at what you've done to him." Tears raced down Cho's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Harry. "Look what he did to _me_." Harry hugged Cho tightly. Together they felt so much emotion towards one another.  
  
"Do you think he's dead, Harry?" Cho said through sobs.  
  
"That or very close, Cho. It served him right. We've got to get out of here. We can't stay here." Harry said pulling her out of the dark, blood filled hall.  
  
_I can't give everything away _

_(__This is not where you belong) _

_I won't give everything away _

_(Where you belong... this is not where you belong)_  
  
1 Week Later  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. He had become a hero to her, but she knew that inside Harry was feeling like he didn't belong at the school anymore. He didn't kill Draco, but he nearly did. Draco left the school and went to Durmstrang where he would belong better. All the Slytherins made threats to Harry when they passed him, but when did they not?  
  
"You're a hero, Harry. Don't be sad about it."  
  
"I've always been a 'hero', haven't I?" Harry asked staring at the box on the table it was for him. From Cho, Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Parvati and Lavender. Ron was more excited to open it then Harry was.  
  
"Yes, but you never got presents for it. Now open it up." Ron said. Harry grinned at Ron who was longing to open the box himself. Harry grabbed the box and took the top off himself. There were many candies and such but only one letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for that night. I wouldn't have expected anything else from you. You were brave, kind and you will always be seen as a hero in my eyes.  
  
Love, Cho  
  
P.S....were you looking for trouble that night?  
  
_"When am I not looking for trouble?" Harry said to himself.


End file.
